Hell Forged
Hell Forged was a battle that occurred on July 2, 2017. Battle The fight began as Darkspace MOGUERA appeared during a celeberation in Moscow, Russia, where he burst out from the ground, appearing to be all skeletal and fiery, wreaking havoc and setting the place to flames. Machine G then flew over to Moscow, Russia to combat against Darkspace MOGUERA, who had returned after seemingly destroyed last time at Midnight Mayhem II. As Machine G got into battle position, Darkspace MOGUERA suddenly rushed forward, grabbing at its foe's head with its now activated drill fingers; Machine G staggered back. As Darkspace MOGUERA started drilling, Machine G swung it's hands against Darkspace MOGUERA, knocking him off. Darkspace MOGUERA then fired an eye beam at Machine G, sending Machine G flying against a building. Machine G then rose back up and activated it's Twin Maser Cannons, blasting them at Darkspace MOGUERA. Darkspace MOGUERA then activated his shields, protecting himself from the maser blasts; following it up by launching his shield at Machine G. Machine G was hit by the shield and then fired missiles at Darkspace MOGUERA in retaliation. Darkspace MOGUERA was hit, but its armored portions coming out fine but its skeletal portions taking minor damage. Darkspace MOGUERA then unleashed a disturbing, demonic voice while looking at the lack of damage on its armor. Darkspace MOGUERA then launched it's drill fingers at Machine G again to which Machine G shot one of it's maser cannons at Darkspace MOGUERA's chest. Darkspace MOGUERA unleashed its shield a bit too late, as the force of the maser causes it to crack and break apart...but then a whir came out of the machine as it seems to get an idea. Darkspace MOGUERA sent the jagged energy shards at Machine G before they disappear, cutting into it like plasma glass. Machine G was hit by the jagged energy shards, causing some sparks to fly out and it is cut. Cotton and Unica fell out of their seats, Sagiri and Ayame remain on however. Machine G staggered around for a bit more, before regaining it's position. Darkspace MOGUERA then blasted it's eye beam at Machine G; firing a stronger eye beam at Machine G, so strong that its unlit eye cannot handle it and breaks, leaving only one consistent beam. Darkspace MOGUERA applied more pressure to the beam and began dealing major damage against Machine G; but then out from the blue came down a light beam which was shot at Darkspace MOGUERA; ceasing his eye beam and freeing the Units/Machine G. FlamingoMask appeared to save the Units and Machine G and landed down to the ground, getting into battle position. FlamingoMask glared at Darkspace MOGUERA and got ready to fight him...however, no sooner is it out of sight before an explosion is heard, causing Darkspace MOGUERA to slowly walk back into the battleground...with a hole in its chest, and a strange, spiky and gold-tinged Gojiran standing behind it. Darkspace MOGUERA then fell over and exploded. FlamingoMask looked up and saw an Odd Gojiran skulking forwards. The Odd Gojiran then leaped over at Machine G, to which Machine G fired missiles at Odd Gojiran. FlamingoMask leaped forwards to help Machine G, to which the Odd Gojiran then blasted it's thunderous swirling beam against FlamingoMask, blasting him against some buildings. The Odd Gojiran kept blasting it's beam against FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask created a light shield to protect him from some of the blast, but it only could work so well...Machine G then flew down, striking against Odd Gojiran's back hard. The Odd Gojiran then fell over, a sickening crunch was heard as it falls over, trying to move, but being paralyzed from the waist down. The Odd Gojiran started flailing, laughing intensifying, and its golden and spiky features growing more intense until it suddenly...stopped. The Odd Gojiran's belly then exploded in golden light, revealing the possible cause of death-- an exploded bunch of organs that seemed to try to twist and fuse together into an odd shape; it appeared to be like a Ghidorah core. FlamingoMask and the Units were shocked about the strange creature's death; the Odd Gojiran's body then dissolved into gold dust. FlamingoMask and Machine G then regrouped and flew off, heading back to Kagoshima. Important Events * Darkspace MOGUERA returns after he seemingly met his demise in Midnight Mayhem II. * The Golden Dust arc makes it's preview debut here. Casualities * Darkspace MOGUERA * Odd Gojiran * Several civilians who inhaled the Gold Dust Trivia * The title was thought up of by Flaredragon00. * The entire RP was saved onto Pastebin. Category:Battles Category:Events